Have You Ever?
by Citcat
Summary: Chris Jericho is still very much in love with Trish Strauts. He regrets the bet that he made on her and wants nothing more then to get her back. Can Chris get Trish back? Or will the people in their lives keep them from rekindling their relationship?
1. Can't Sleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. All wrestlers/divas belong to themselves or Vince McMahon. The song "Have You Ever?" is owned by Brandy.

Title: Have You Ever

A/N: This is my first Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus fic. Please review and tell me what you think. Please tell me if you think I should make this a longer fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    _Have you ever loved somebody so much_
    
    _It makes you cry_
    
    _Have you ever needed something so bad_
    
    _You can't sleep at night_

Chris lay wide awake in his bed. He looked over at the clock. It was 4:00 in the morning. He hadn't slept at all. He went to bed at midnight, but he couldn't sleep. A certain blonde diva had been on his mind as of late. 

He kept thinking of how he made her cry, how he broke her heart. The worse thing about it was, she had to hear him say it behind her back. Here him say that he would get her in bed before Christian got the lovely Lita in bed. Every thought he has had since the day he broke Trish's heart has been about her. 

Chris rolled around in bed, trying to get comfortable. He just could not get to sleep at all, knowing he broke the love of his life's heart. He had to be strong, but the images of seeing Trish cry broke his heart. Trish crying was enough for him to cry. Which he had a couple times before, and right now.
    
    _Have you ever tried to find the words_
    
    _But they don't come out right_
    
    _Have you ever, have you ever_

*(Flashback)*

Chris knocked on Trish's locker room door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Chris tried for the third time. He knew she was in there, he followed her when she ran from him. When he knocked the third time Trish swung the door opened.

"What the fuck do you want Jericho?" Trish yelled at him with tears.

"I wanted to say I was sor.." Chris stopped.

"Say what Chris?" Trish yelled again, still crying.

"I wanted to say it's not what it sounded like." Chris said. 

He hated himself for not say he was sorry, like he planned to. Just seeing her in tears for the first time, made him feel like he had to be tough around her. To show that he wasn't hurting like she was.

"Oh ok Chris, it's not what it sounded like. What? Was it supposed to be a two Canadian dollar bet?" Trish cried.

"Trish, I made that bet before I knew you, and before I…." Chris stumbled off again.

"Before what Chris, before you raised the price to one Canadian dollar instead of a Canadians fifty cent." Trish tried to close the door, Chris stopping her.

"Before I really got to know you." Chris pleaded with her to keep talking to him.

"Well, I guess you got to know the real me, and I got to know the ass clown of you." Trish slammed the door.

*(End Flashback)*

Chris regretted not telling Trish that he loved her. The words just wouldn't come out right.
    
    _Have you ever been in love_
    
    _Been in love so bad_
    
    _You'd do anything to make them understand_
    
    _Have you ever had someone steal your heart away_

Why wouldn't she just listen to him? All he wanted to do was make her understand, that he really was changed. Why, couldn't she see that? He saved her so many times, did that not mean anything to her. Chris felt, that his heart was no longer his. He used to not care about anyone or anything but himself. Now all of a sudden he had all these feelings towards Trish, and he actually felt like doing nice things to other people. As far as he was concerned Trish stole his heart.
    
    _You'd give anything to make them feel the same_
    
    _Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart_
    
    _But you don't know what to say_
    
    _And you don't know where to start_

What did he have to do, just so she would stop avoiding him? What did he have to do, so that she would talk to him again? He missed her so much. Calling her, spending weekends and weekdays with her, just looking at her. He couldn't handle not being with her. Things seemed so much easier when it was all just a bet in the beginning. Before he got to know Trish. Before he got to know how great she was. Before he knew her, it was so easy for him to tell her things that would make her fall for him. Now, when he tried to make out a speech, so he could talk to Trish, he just couldn't find the words. You couldn't find the right words to say. He didn't know how to tell her, he's changed.
    
    _Have you ever loved somebody so much_
    
    _It makes you cry_
    
    _Have you ever needed something so bad_
    
    _You can't sleep at night_
    
    _Have you ever tried to find the words_
    
    _But they don't come out right_
    
    _Have you ever, have you ever_
    
    _Have you ever found the one_
    
    _You've dreamed of all your life_
    
    _You don't do anything to look into their eyes_
    
    _Have you finally found the one you've givin your heart to_
    
    He couldn't just sit around and let the woman of his dreams slip away. Well, Trish was nothing compared to what he dreamed of. Trish was 160% times better then his dream lady. That night he found out that Trish knew about the bet, he went to talk to her. He remembered the look on her face, and the hurt in her eyes. He was also hurt by the look in her eyes. He would have felt great, but he didn't. Why? He didn't know at first, but when he saw her cry for the first time he knew his feelings for her were real. 
    
    _Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_
    
    _Have you ever closed your eyes and_
    
    _Dreamed that they were there_
    
    _And all you can do is wait for that day when they will care_
    
    She didn't care anymore. It was over between them, as far as Trish was concerned. She wanted nothing to do with him. Chris sat there and closed his eyes. An image of Trish was in his mind. When he opened his eyes, she wasn't there. 
    
    "Dreaming again." Chris thought to himself.
    
    He had givin his heart to her. Now all he had to do was to make her understand that he had changed and wait. Wait for that day she would give her heart to him.
    
    _What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby_
    
    _What do I gotta do to get to your heart_
    
    _To make you understand how I need you next to me_
    
    _Gotta get you in my world_
    
    _'Coz baby I can't sleep_
    
    Chris lay there in his bed. Thinking about Trish and all the good times they had together. Gosh he wanted those times back. He kept asking himself, what he had to do to get her back. He knew that if he didn't get Trish back in his arms, he wouldn't be able to sleep at all. One way or another he would get Trish back in his life.
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    So what did you all think? Please review and tell me if you would like for me to continue this story.
    
    ~Citcat~


	2. She's Everywhere

A/N: Due to all the reviews I got, wanting me to make this into a long fic, I have decided to do a second chapter. If I update or not will depend on the reviews I get.

Thanks to Sweet-Steffie with the idea of this chapter

Title: Have You Ever?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the song "Until I get Over You" is owned by Christina Milian 

Chapter 2: She's Everywhere

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    _Woke up today thinking of you_
    
    _Another night that I made my way through_
    
    _So many dreams still left in my mind_

_But they can never come true_

Chris had some how gotten out of bed and made his way to the outside pool area. He brought along a beer to drink. 

"Maybe a drink and a swim will relax me." Chris said to himself.

He set the beer down on the edge of the pool side. He then took his Y2J shirt off and slid into the pool. He just sat there trying to relax. He closed his eyes, but all he saw was Trish. Again. He just wanted Trish out of his mind for at least a day. He couldn't stop thinking of her. 

"How do I even make it through a day thinking of her?" He said aloud.
    
    _I press rewind and remember when_
    
    _I close my eyes and I'm with you again_

_But in the end I can still feel the pain, every time I hear your name_

Chris got out of the pool, because obviously it was just making him think of Trish more. He went and sat in a pool chair. Chris took a big gulp of hid beer, hoping that would ease the pain in his heart. The liquid went down his throat. He closed his eyes again and this time saw him, alone. As he sat there a few minutes, Trish had made his way back into his thoughts. This time they were together. He opened his eyes quickly, feeling the pain of being without Trish.
    
    _The sun won't shine since you went away_
    
    _Seems like the rain's falling every day_
    
    _There's just one heart, where there once was two_
    
    _But that's the way it's gotta be,_
    
    _'til I get over you_

Chris sat there, no expression on his face. He sat there thinking of nothing. Just staring off into space. She didn't want him anymore. So, why was he trying so hard to get her back? Maybe because he believed they still had a chance. He kept regretting the bet he made. Before Trish found out about the bet, they were really happy. He had her heart and she had his. But now he let his grip on her heart slip away, but she still had his. 
    
    _Walked through the park, in the evening air_
    
    _I heard a voice and I thought you were there_
    
    _I run away but I just can't escape_
    
    _Memories of you everywhere_

Chris refused to close his eyes, but he had to. That was the only way he could see her again. See her when she was happy. But now, when he sees her, he sees hatred, sadness, and tears. He broke her heart so much. He put his head in his hands and thought of Trish. All these memories came running back to him. In his thoughts, he heard her voice, which made him look up. 

"Trish?" he called out.

He looked around, and saw she wasn't there. It was only his thoughts. Chris picked up his beer. Before he took a drink, he thought for a second. Getting drunk would just make his thoughts on Trish worse.

"Damn beer." He yelled and threw the beer across the pool.
    
    _They say that time will dry the tears_
    
    _But true love burns for a thousand years_
    
    _Give my tomorrows for one yesterday_
    
    _Just to know that I could have you here_

Chris looked up from where he threw his beer can, which was still half full. He looked up and saw her room. He noticed the light was still on, but the shades were closed. She was still awake. Maybe she was having a hard time sleeping to. He would have run up there, but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. He saw a shadow come in front of the window. It was her. He saw her take out her beautiful blonde hair. As he watched her for a minute or two, he saw another figure come into view. His heart broke more. It was a man figure. He watched as the two shared a hug, and then the light went off.

He couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He would have done anything just to have her with him again.
    
    _When will this river of tears stop fallin'_
    
    _Where can I run so I won't feel alone_

As of right now, Chris felt alone. He actually felt alone. He felt alone before, but that was when he still thought he had a chance with Trish. Now he wanted to just go some where, any where just to feel like he was wanted some where. 
    
    _Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'_
    
    _I've just gotta take it from here on my own_
    
    _But it's so hard to let go_

He glanced up at her window once more. She's moving on. She really is over him. If she can move on, why can't he? Chris thought to himself. Just thinking how Trish could just forget him like that. It was time to move on. He thought.

"But, it's just too hard to be with someone if you're thinking of another." Chris said to himself.

Chris stood up and made his way back up to his room. To try and get some rest. He was giving up. He was really giving up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    _I press rewind and remember when_
    
    _I close my eyes and I'm with you again_
    
    _But in the end I can still feel the pain, every time I hear your name_

She looked out the window. Watching him. Sitting their drinking his beer. She missed him. She missed him a lot. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. This was her chance. Her chance to get him back in her arms, back in her life. She looked down at him once more. Before she made her wish.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, did you all like this chapter? I hope you did. Review and tell me if I should write the next chapter. If I get enough reviews I'll right the next chapter. 

~Citcat~


	3. A New Day

Title: Have You Ever

Chapter 3: A New Day

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(* The Next Day *)

Chris got up and showered. He didn't sleep much last night, but that wouldn't bring him down today. He was going to find someone new. He was going to move on. Just Like Trish.

Chris came out of the bathroom and changed into his blue jeans and white t-shirt. After words he walked down to the hotel lobby. As he looked around a female's voice called his name.

"Chris!" The woman shouted a bit.

Chris turned around to see Torrie Wilson yelling his name.

"Torrie!" Chris said mockingly.

"Here, this is your script for tonight's show." Torrie handed him his script.

"Thanks, Torrie." Chris smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Torrie asked as she became worried.

Chris didn't answer. He was to busy watching Trish walk out of the elevator with Jeff. Jeff?

"Jeff Hardy?" Chris said confused.

"Jeff is what is wrong. What? Jeff isn't even here." Torrie looked at Chris oddly.

"When did he get here?" Chris asked.

Torrie turned around to see what the fuss was all about. Sure enough there was Jeff Hardy.

"Are they…" Chris stumbled off, when Torrie began talking.

"I wonder if they got back together." Torrie ran over to Trish and Jeff, leaving Chris to wonder, if they were going out again.

~*~*~*~

Trish and Jeff stepped off of the elevator. As they looked around the lobby for Amy. Trish had told Jeff the night before that Amy was seeing someone new. Trish and Jeff really wanted to know who it was. Ever since Amy's break up with Matt, she had been afraid to get back on the horse. Jeff was happy for Amy. He wanted her to be happy and move on from what his ex-brother did to her. Jeff hated Matt's guts even though they were brothers, Jeff knew no one should be dumped on national television and that Matt was the selfish one. Matt had changed ever since Amy and himself were out of the business for a while and it was just him. Matt changed for the worst.

Trish and Jeff continued to look for Amy. Trish instead of finding Amy found Torrie running over to them.

"Hey Trish, Jeff." Torrie said feeling bubbly.

"Hey Tor. How are you?" Trish asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. So Jeff when did you get here?" Torrie asked eagerly.

"Yesterday night. They're bringing me back." Jeff said with joy.

"Now for the question everyone might be asking you two." Torrie started.

"What?" Trish and Jeff said in union.

"Are you two dating again?" Torrie asked, wanting the answer with a lot of details.

Trish and Jeff glanced at each other, then at Torrie. How did they know she would ask them that question.

~*~*~*~

Chris stared at Trish who was smiling and laughing with Jeff and Torrie. This was the first time in four weeks he had seen her smile and/or laugh. God forbid this was the first time he saw her happy in four weeks. Maybe they were back together.

Chris shook that thought out of his head.

"I'm moving on. Just like her. I can be happy to. With or without her." Chris said to himself.

He opened his script and started reading over his lines. He would be doing a promo with Trish. He smiled. His smile faded when he saw that Jeff was also in the promo.

"That's why he's back." Chris said with hate in his voice as he sat down.

~*~*~*~

While laughing and talking with Jeff and Torrie, Trish glanced around the lobby once more. As she looked around she saw Chris sitting on the sofa reading over his lines. As stood there staring at Chris, she could help but feel how lonely he looked. Sitting by himself. She had this pain in her heart, which also confused her. The most part of her heart was telling her to stay with Jeff and Torrie, but deep down, something was telling her to go talk to Chris. 

"Love can be like heaven, but it can hurt like hell." Trish thought to herself as she remembered her good and bad times with Chris.

~*~*~*~

As he read on, he became heart broken. Why? They weren't together. Maybe for the fact that he was jealous that Jeff Hardy would get to kiss _his_ Trish. Kiss _his Trish in front of him. The only time he gets to be with Trish is when they do a promo together, and that is hardly ever. The chance to talk to Trish finally arrives but he can't talk to her because Jeff was there. He read the script, until he reached the last sentence._

He started picturing Trish and Jeff kissing in his head. He was knocked out of his thoughts, when a beautiful woman sat down next to him. He looked shocked to see 'her' sitting next to him. Especially after how he broke her heart.

"Hey Chris." The woman said with a sweet smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Who's sitting next to Chris? Is it Trish?

Are Trish and Jeff dating?

Who is Amy's new boyfriend?

Find out in the next chapter of "Have You Ever?"

Hope you liked this chapter, as much as I liked writing it. 

Please review

~Citcat~


	4. Making A New But Old Friend

Title: Have You Ever?

Chapter 4: Making a New but Old Friend

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So are you two dating?" Torrie asked the seventh time.

Jeff and Trish wouldn't answer her. They wanted to see how long shoe would keep asking. Torrie made it up to about the twenty-seventh time she asked. Jeff and Trish couldn't stand her asking anymore, so they gave in.

"No we are not dating." Trish stated.

"We're just friends." Jeff answered.

"So, you guys stayed friends after the break up?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah we did." Jeff answered.

"Also, because his sorry ass forgot to book a hotel, I shared my room with him?" Trish laughed.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Jeff said.

"Hey, look there is Amy." Trish said pointing to the elevator.

Trish, Torrie, and Jeff walked over and greeted Amy. 

"Hey you guys. What's up?" Amy asked happily.

"Nothing really, what about you?" Trish also asked.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Jeff asked as he hugged Amy.

"I'm great. I never could have been better." Amy beamed.

"So, who is it?" Torrie asked.

"Who is who?" Amy asked playing confused.

"Trish said you got a new boyfriend." Torrie smiled.

"Oh, that, well he is still upstairs." Amy blushed thinking about her new boyfriend.

"Well, who is this guy? I think I should have a talk with him first." Jeff said looking up. 

Jeff always thought of Amy as a younger sister. He never wanted to see her get hurt.

"Jeff, trust me you won't mind me going out with him." Amy smiled. "He is a close friend of yours."

"Oh, he is. Who is it? Shane, Shannon, Rey, Tommy, who?" Jeff guessed.

"Come on Amy, tell us." Trish begged a little.

"Well, it's…." Amy couldn't finish when a muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

"ADAM!!" Torrie, Trish, and Jeff said all at once.

"Uh, I told you he was a close friend of yours." Amy smiled nervously.

"Hey man, I haven't seen you since you've been out with your injury." Jeff patted Adam on the back.

"Yeah, well, um we need to head to the arena for a meeting. Vince just called me." Adam told Amy.

"O.k. let's go." Amy said. "Bye you guys. See you three later."

Adam and Amy left. Jeff stared as the newest couple walked off. His face wore a blank expression.

"Hey Jeff, you alright?" Torrie asked.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Jeff said snapping out of his daze.

"Jeff, you should have seen the look on your face when you found out it was Adam." Trish laughed.

"Yeah, it was priceless." Torrie added in also laughing.

"You always have to make fun of me, don't you?" Jeff joked.

"Yep, I do." Trish laughed along with Torrie.

~*~*~*~

"Hi, um, how are you?" Chris asked at a loss of words.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" The woman asked.

"I'm doing o.k." Chris lied.

"You can't lie to me Chris. I know you." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Chris trailed off.

"But what?" She asked waiting for his answer.

"But things have changed between us?" Chris said to the woman he knew pretty well.

"So, that doesn't mean we can't be friends and talk." She answered.

"I don't know." Chris looked at the young woman sitting next to him.

"Think about it. We have been through a lot. Even though you broke my heart, doesn't mean we can't be friends." His ex-girlfriend said as she looked down sadly.

Chris thought for a moment. Trish was going out with Jeff again, so he assumed. He could go out with her again. He would be moving on. Yeah, he can be friends with her, and then when the time is right ask her out again.

"You know what?" Chris asked with a smile.

"What?" The woman said looking up at Chris.

"I'd love to be friends with you." Chris smiled.

"You would, thanks. It means a lot to me." The woman hugged Chris.

"No problem." Chris hugged her back.

"So, can you tell me, how you really have been?" She asked.

"Honestly, I felt like shit until, you came and started talking to me." Chris said truthfully.

"Now, I know that's the truth." She said with a grin.

Chris smiled at her. She looked beautiful. Maybe he could get on with his life. Without Trish. It was worth trying. It would be a little hard at first though with their past that was two to three years ago.

~*~*~*~

"Laugh all you want. I'm going to get some food." Jeff smiled as Torrie and Trish stopped laughing ad making fun of him.

"We're coming with." Trish said as she latched arms with Torrie and Jeff.

"Leaches." Jeff joked as they walked outside.

"Are you sure you want to call us leaches?" Trish asked as she winked at Torrie.

"Yeah, because I'm not the one holding on to the two of you." Jeff stated.

"Just for that, you can buy us breakfast." Trish said as her and Torrie let go of Jeff and ran to the rental car.

"Fooled again." Jeff shook his head.

~*~*~*~

"Would you like to carry this conversation on over some breakfast before we go to the arena?" Chris asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. Just let me go up to my room and grab my jacket." She said standing up.

"O.k. hurry back." Chris smiled and waved her on.

She walked up to her room seeing that it was on the second floor. She smiled to herself. This would be easier then she thought. Her wish was coming true quickly.

"I, Stephanie McMahon always get what I want."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Love it, hate it, like it, dislike it, or what? Please review and tell me what you think.

~Citcat~


	5. Breakfast

Title: Have You Ever

Chapter 5: Breakfast 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I only own Chrissy and Trisha. 

A/N: Sorry it took for ever to get this up. I have had a bad case of writers block. Well here is the next chapter and please review. It would mean a lot. Thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stephanie walked into her hotel room, with an evil smirk on her face. She was so happy this was going as planned. As she closed the door behind her she looked up and smiled at the man looking at her. She walked over to him a gave him a peck on the lips.

"So, how did it go?" He asked wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist. "Is the plan working?"

"Yeah, it's working perfectly. I came up here to get my jacket. Chris is taking me to breakfast." Stephanie said walking out of his arms.

"This is great, he'll be crushed quicker than we think." He said laughing.

"I agree." Steph said.

"I'll work on Trish later today at the arena." He said sitting on the bed.

"O.k. I'll be back and tell you what happened." Steph said kissing the man before she left. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said as Stephanie walked out the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jeff, Torrie, and Trish pulled into the parking lot of Denny's. Trish and Torrie hoped out of the car and ran inside. Jeff shook his back-and-forth laughing at the two blondes. He climbed out of the car and walked inside to see Trish and Torrie gawking at the stuffed animal claw machine. 

"Jeffy, can I have a dollar?" Trish asked running up to him.

"Trish, don't you have your own money?" Jeff asked pulling out his wallet.

"I do, but I have no change or dollar bills." Trish said sweetly batting her eyelashes.

"Here, give one to Torrie too." Jeff said handing Trish two dollars. 

Jeff watched as Torrie and Trish tried to get the pink teddy bear out of the machine. Sometimes he thought he was their father by the way they acted when they were together. He smiled as the two walked over to him with frowns on their faces. Jeff turned around and followed a host that was seating them. The girls sat down on one side of the booth, while Jeff sat across from them. He opened up his menu and began looking through the lists of foods. He looked up when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hi, my name is Chrissy an I am your waitress for today. What would you like to drink?

"I'll have an orange juice." Trish and Torrie said in union.

"I'll have a coffee." Jeff said glancing at Torrie and Trish as they began speaking again.

"Can we have some crayons and paper?" Torrie asked. 

"Please." Trish added in with an angel look smile.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Chrissy said walking away.

"You two are really something, you know that." Jeff said starring at the two who had just got their paper and crayons 

"Yeah, but you still love us." Torrie smiled coloring something in.

"You know, that's kind of funny that the waitress name is Chrissy." Trish accidentally said aloud.

"Why do you think that is funny?" Jeff asked.

"No reason." Trish smiled nervously.

"Yeah, o.k." Jeff said as the waitress gave them their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Chrissy asked.

"A couple more minutes please." Jeff answered.

"No problem." Chrissy said and left.

Jeff glanced at the door as Chrissy left. He saw Chris and Steph walk into the restaurant. He couldn't believe it. Seeing those two together was a shocker. He didn't know about Trish and Chris's past so he called them over.

"Hey, Steph, Chris over here." Jeff said waving at the two.

Trish looked up when she heard the name Chris. She glanced at Jeff and realized what he had just done. She looked over at Torrie who had raised her head to.

"Jeff, they don't have to come over here." Trish said looking at Chris and Steph, who she was jealous of right now.

"Yeah, I did. I wanted to say hi." Jeff said standing up when Steph and Chris got to their table.

"Hi guys." Steph said to everyone.

"Hey Chris. I haven't seen you in ever." Jeff said giving Chris a hug.

"Yeah, same here." Chris said. "Well, we should get to our table. See you around."

Chris and Steph walked off to their table. Trish stared after Chris. How could he do this to her. How could he go out with Stephanie? Someone she hasn't really gotten along with in a while. Wait, what was she thinking? He broke her heart, she shouldn't still care that he went out with someone else. Or maybe she was still in love with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Steph slid into the booth and Chris slid in next to her. She smiled at him. Chris smiled at her and picked up his menu and looked it over. They sat there making up their decision on what to eat when a different waitress came over to them.

"Hi, I'm Trisha and I'll be your waitress for this morning. What would you like to drink?" Trisha asked.

"I'll have an orange juice." Steph said.

"And you sir?" Trisha asked looking Chris over.

Chris was deep in thought. When he heard the waitress' name he thought of Trish immediately. All these memories came back to him. He snapped out of it when he felt a nudge.

"Chris what do you want to drink?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I'll have an orange juice." Chris answered.

"O.k. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." Trisha said putting her order book in her apron.

"Chris what were you thinking about?" Steph asked looking up at him.

"Uh, I was just thinking about how I am going to like having you as a friend." Chris lied.

"You are too sweet." Steph said pinching his cheek.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been twenty minutes and Chrissy brought over Trish, Jeff, and Torrie's breakfasts. She smiled at them all while putting the dishes on the table. 

"Thanks Chrissy." Trish smiled at her picking up her fork.

"No problem." Chrissy said before leaving.

The three of them all began eating. It was dead silent. They all must have been hungry because all their plates were half gone in five minutes. Jeff looked up after taking another bite and saw Trish and Torrie stuffing their faces.

"You know, there is such thing as chewing." Jeff said.

"Shut it Jeff." Trish and Torrie said at the same time.

"Alright, you don't have to bite my head off for it." Jeff said as he took a sip of his coffee.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trisha brought over Chris and Steph's food ten minutes after Jeff, Torrie, and Trish got their breakfasts. Trisha set down the plates and left, but not until Steph said thanks. Chris and Steph began eating and continued to talk. It seemed he had talked to her on an everyday basis. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for this chapter. Please review.

~Citcat~


	6. Tell Me If You Still Care

Title: Have You Ever?

Chapter 6: Tell Me If You Still Care

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the made up names and the idea for this story. The song "Tell Me If You Still Care" belongs to Monica.

A/N: Sorry for not updating this story. I have had a bad case of writers block for all my stories except for my newest story "Growing Up", but here is the next chapter, and hopefully I am over this writers block.

Later that day Trish was walking down the hall of the arena. She had been happy the whole day today. Just seeing Jeff made her day. Trish smiled to herself as she started to skip down the hall now. She stopped as she bumped into him.

"Hey Trish, long time no see." The man said with a smile.

"Yeah, uh, how have you been?" Trish smiled, she hadn't seen him for a year or two.

"I've been fine, but I've been meaning to talk to you." He started. "So, can we talk some where private?"

"Yeah, sure." Trish said as they headed down the hall looking for any empty locker room.

They walked around the arena for five minutes until they found an empty locker room. Trish didn't really talk to him on their little hunt. She was to busy thinking about why he was back. After two years of being gone, he comes back, and for some reason, in the back of her head told her that this might have something to do with Stephanie, but she shrugged it off because the two hated each other.

"Why are you back?" Trish asked as she closed the door.

"I was sitting at home alone, and it just hit me about how much I missed this place." He gave her a smile. "But that's not the point."

"Alright, what is the point?" Trish asked sitting down next to him.

**_Tell me, if you still care_****_Tell me, if you still care_********_Let me know_****_Have you started to lose your love for me?_****_And if so_****_Will you still continue to be on my side?_**

"Trish, do you still care about me?" He asked staring her in the eye.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Trish asked shocked he would ask her that. "You're like my brother"

"Not like that Trish." He started. "Like when we were dating not after we broke up."

"I don't understand?" Trish asked as she looked to the ground then back into his eyes.

"Ok, let me ask you this." He began. "Have you started to lose your love for me?"

"You are really starting to scare me." Trish said a little scared. "Just tell me what's going on."

**_Tell me, if you still care_****_About me (Tell me that you care)_****_Tell me, if you still care_****_About me_********_Must we both, go on being confused _****_And placing blame_****_My heart knows, that you're my number one_****_Do you feel the same way too?_**

"Trish, we both know that you left me because I wasn't paying that much attention to you." He stated firmly.

"No, it's not all your fault, you just got a big storyline, and I couldn't accept that." Trish said. "Don't blame yourself."

"Look, Trish, I still love you. My feelings for you never left." He said looking to the floor. "I know and deep down in my heart I know that you're 'the one'."

Trish stared at him, for some reason just sitting here with him brought her to think about their past together. All the fun times they had, and to why she left him in the first place. As she thought, she couldn't help but feel the same. She comes to realize that she never stopped loving him.

"Trish, I need to know if you feel the same, or if you still care or love me?" He said as he looked her in the eye.

"I don't know…" Trish couldn't finish her sentence. She honestly didn't know if going back with him was a good idea.

**_Tell me, if you still care_****_About me (Tell me)_****_Tell me, if you still care (Will you still care for me baby)_****_Oh yes_********_Yes, I know, that I still love you_****_You're forever on my mind_****_And it's so hard to let go, what I feel for you_****_You blow my mind_******"Trish, I know for a fact I still love you. You're all I ever think about." He stated as his eyes started to get watery. "It's too hard for me not to be with you. When I found out about you and Jericho, it broke my heart."******_But you captured all my love with your sweetness_****_And you gave it to me baby, from your heart_****_Oh, so if we really care for each other_****_Then tell me baby, why are we apart, yeah_**

"Hun, I do still care about you a lot." Trish said cupping his face. "I really do care about you."

"Then why are we apart?" He asked her as he searched her eyes.

**_Tell me, if you still care (That you still care)_****_About me (About me)_****_Tell me (I wanna know) if you still care_****_Do you feel the same way too (Do you feel the same way baby, for me)_********_Tell me, if you still care (Will you hold me and will you kiss me)_****_About me (Can you tell me?)_****_Tell me, if you still care (Will you hold me and will you kiss me baby)_****_(Can you tell me?) Do you feel the same way too? _**

Trish stared at him. Deep down she had this feeling that going back with him was wrong. But the most part of her screamed out yes. She smiled at him not knowing what she was getting herself into.

"I don't know babe, but I still love you." Trish smiled at him.

"Then let's give us another chance." He said smiling.

Trish smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. She missed his lips on her's. Kissing him brought back all these memories with him. As she pulled out of the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug. She didn't notice the evil smirk on his face though.

**_Tell me, if you still care_****_Listen to my heart beat_****_When you hold me, when you kiss me_****_(If you still care) Can you tell me?_******"I still love you." Trish whispered in his ear. "And I still care about you Rock." That's it for this chapter. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know. Please read and review. Citcat 

****


	7. A Kiss And A Heart Break Or Two

Title: Have You Ever?

Chapter 7: A Kiss and a Heart Break or Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the made up names and the idea for this story.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been so busy getting ready to go back to school, but hopefully I'll have more updates.

After her little talk with Rock she left the locker room with a smile from ear to ear. Things couldn't get any better and things couldn't get any worse. So she thought. As she turned a corner she saw Stephanie clinging to Chris' arm like a leech. Something in the bottom of her stomach didn't like seeing these two together. She frowned as she heard Stephanie squeal her high pitch laugh. Trish straightened herself out before she continued to walk towards them so she could pass them. As she did, Stephanie noticed her. This was her chance to make Trish pissed.

"Oh Chris, your sooo good to me." Stephanie smiled at him. "I don't see why anyone would leave you over anything."

"Well, how else are you supposed to treat a special lady like yourself?" Chris smiled as he looked up and saw Trish walking towards them.

Stephanie noticed the look on Trish's face. She absolutely thought that Chris and she were going out. This was great, she had to do something that would burn in Trish's mind, just to prove that her plan is moving perfectly. As Trish got closer to passing them, Stephanie leaned up and kissed Chris.

Trish stopped dead in her tracks. He was over her. She shook her head as she ran pass the twp kissing, for some reason she thought it was cute that he still loved her, but seeing him kiss Stephanie broke her heart. Trish didn't know why though, because she was with Rock now, but she was worrying about Chris and Stephanie going out. She kept running until she ran into the women's locker room and to her relief no one was there.

Chris pushed Stephanie off of him forgetting that Trish had been in the same hall. After pushing Stephanie off he moved away from her. Stephanie tilted her head to the side confused.

"What was that all about Steph?" Chris questioned Stephanie looking at her.

"I'm sorry Chris, I was just to caught up in the moment." Stephanie lied.

"Stephanie, there was no moment, all I said was that you were a special lady." Chris said rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it was a special moment." Stephanie frowned which got Chris to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Steph, I'm just used to us being friends right now." Chris said bringing Stephanie into a hug.

"It's ok Chris." Stephanie said as she hugged him tightly.

"Aww isn't this sweet." Hunter walked up to them.

"What do you want Hunter?" Stephanie spat as she glared daggers at Hunter.

"Nothing, can't a man just walk by and say hi to the cutest 'business partners'" Hunter laughed.

"Yeah, a man can but not a bitch." Stephanie said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm so hurt Steph, but if only that was true." Hunter smirked.

"Oh, but it is Hunter, haven't you heard, your not man enough to get the job done." Chris replied. "Isn't that why the two of you split, because she had to lie about being pregnant, when you couldn't get her pregnant."

"Haha, that's a good one Chris." Hunter laughed sarcasticly. "Boy, only if Stacy was here."

"What's with Stacy?" Stephanie asked her ex-husband.

"Oh, nothing really, just my fiancé of three weeks and the mother of my 2 month unborn baby." Hunter smiled. "Her she comes now."

"Hi Stephanie, Chris." Stacy said coming down the hall and jumping into Hunter's arms. "Hello sexy."

"Come on Steph." Chris said pulling her away from Hunter and Stacy.

"He's so happy with her." Stephanie frowned, not realizing that her plan might be getting messed up due to her feelings.

"Stephanie, are you alright?" Chris asked as she stared at Stacy and Hunter.

"How come he couldn't be happy with me like that?" Stephanie sniffled.

"Come on Steph, let's go for a walk." Chris said leading her away from the happy couple.

Stephanie followed Chris, and then she wondered why these feelings were coming back to her about Hunter. She moved on, she was over Hunter, she was with the man who was helping her get back at Chris and Trish.

Trish sat on the couch in the women's locker room and cried her eyes out. She didn't know why she was crying though. She was with the Rock, she moved on from Chris, she was over him or was she? Trish looked up when she saw Torrie walk in.

"Hey Trish, why the frown?" Torrie asked as she made her way closer to Trish realizing that she was and had been crying for a while. "Trish, what's wrong?"

"Torrie, everything was fine before Chris kissed Stephanie." Trish cried on Torrie's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened." Torrie said rubbing her back.

"Well, I got back together with Rock." Trish replied.

"Oh, wow, that's great, but why are you crying over this Chris and Stephanie kiss?" Torrie asked confused.

"Torrie, I don't know, he isn't supposed to be over me." Trish cried.

"Trish, he is supposed to be over you if you two aren't dating." Torrie sighed.

"Then why do I feel so bad about him kissing Stephanie?" Trish cried, she was so confused.

"Because you still love him." Came a voice from the door way.

Who is at the door? Is it Stephanie, Stacy, maybe even Jeff, or Rock?

Sorry this chapter is so short. I am having the hardest time with this story. I want it to go one way, and then it goes the other way. Any ideas will help. Please review. Thank you.

Citcat


	8. Jessica?

Title: Have You Ever?

Chapter 8: Jessica?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the made up names and the idea for this story.

A/N: Thanks for the idea MutantXHottie but I'm trying to keep this a Chris and Trish story. It was a great idea though. If it's alright I might use it in another story or maybe a new one I start to write. I also realize that I have been putting Lita instead of Amy, so just to let you all know, I still mean the same person whether I put Lita or Amy.

Trish and Torrie both looked up to see Lita and Jeff standing at the door. Lita walked in and sat down on the other side of Trish. Jeff on the other hand stood standing in the door way, because he didn't want to go inside the women's locker room.

"Trish, you still love Chris, just admit it to yourself." Jeff stated again as it was him who said she still loved Chris.

"I can't, it's not that easy." Trish sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"That's not what you were saying last night." Jeff said as he started to mock Trish. "I wonder what Chris is doing right now?"

"So it's true, you still love him." Torrie smiled.

"I don't know this is all just so confusing." Trish answered rubbing her head.

"Why is it confusing?" Lita asked as she patted Trish's back.

"Because I just got back together with Ro…" Trish didn't finish her sentence when she saw Chris walk by with Stephanie by the waist.

"With who Trish?" Lita, Torrie and Jeff asked in union.

"With Rock." Trish blurted out.

"Wow, you and Rock back together." Torrie said surprisingly.

"I thought you two would never get back together." Lita smiled and hugged Trish. "I'm so happy for the two of you."

"Yeah, well I got to go find Shannon, yeah Shannon." Jeff said about to leave. "Congrats Trish."

"What was that all about?" Trish asked Lita after Jeff left.

"You know, I really don't know." Lita answered confused herself.

"So, what made you get back together with Rock?" Torrie asked happily.

"I don't know, I just thought about the time I was with him and then I said 'hey, why not give it another try'." Trish said but still upset.

"Trish, if you still love Chris, why are you with Rock?" Lita asked. "You're not using Rock as a rebound, are you?"

"Please say you're not Trish." Torrie replied. "He is such a cutie."

"I don't know if he is a rebound or not." Trish said honestly. "I think I'm with Rock because I do still love him and because Chris is with Stephanie now."

"Well, I wouldn't get in to deep with Rock until you figure out how you feel about Chris." Torrie stated her two cents.

"Yeah, Torrie has a point, if you love Rock, don't hurt him by using him as a rebound." Lita said as she stood up.

"Thanks for this little talk you guys." Trish smiled softly.

"No problem." Lita and Torrie spoke together. "What are friends for?"

"So, Lita, where are you heading to?" Trish asked noticing Lita inching her way to the door.

"Well, Adam's match is coming up…" Lita started but was cut off.

"Leave Lita." Trish and Torrie smiled.

"Thanks, bye." Lita said running off.

"She's so happy." Trish smiled as Lita ran off.

Stephanie some how managed to get away from Chris for a while. She looked around for his locker room. She walked for about five minutes when she finally found it. She knocked three times then paused then knocked once more to let him know it was her. He opened the door and Stephanie walked in quickly as he shut and locked the door.

"So, what happened, I thought you said you two were 'back together'?" Stephanie said sitting down.

"We are she is still head over heels for me." Rock smirked sitting down next to her.

"Then why the hell did she get all worked up about me kissing Chris?" Stephanie asked another question.

"I don't know Steph, isn't that why we are doing this, so you can get back at Trish for how she fucked your father and flirted with your ex-husband?" Rock started. "Also to get back at Chris for screwing you over and making you lose to Hunter on Raw."

"That's enough." Stephanie yelled. "Enough about my ex-husband."

"Sorry that I hit a nerve." Rock said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry, I ran into him today and stuff." Steph said. "Now, we need to go over our next plan to tear Chris and Trish apart even more, which should be happening right now."

Chris walked down the arena hall way to his locker room. He had some how managed to get away from Stephanie. She had been really clingy towards him, which he thought was cute. He missed having someone clinging to him. He smiled as he walked into his locker room. When he saw her his smile faded.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Chris asked his soon to be ex-wife.

"Chris, we really need to talk." Jessica said patting the spot next to her.

"I thought you never wanted to look at me again." Chris eyed the woman he once loved.

"Please, just come sit down." Jessica answered still patting the seat next to her.

As Chris went to sit next to Jessica, he couldn't help but wonder why she was here. She was the one who asked for the divorce. The reason for the divorce was Trish. Chris had slept with Trish and Jessica walked in on them when she was trying to surprise Chris as she had come to visit him.

"What is this all about?" Chris asked as he sat down.

"Chris, I've had a lot of time to think." Jessica answered looking down at the ground.

"And" Chris said letting her know to continue.

"I can't stop thinking of you, and of how much you hurt me." Jessica said looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you Chris, you're my one and only."

Chris sat there shocked. Just months ago she had walked in on him sleeping with Trish and she said she never wanted to see him again and that she hated him. Now she was back telling him she loved him. He had no clue what to do. Now it seemed like he had three women to choose from.

That's it for this chapter. Please review. Still any ideas are open. But please remember I'm trying to keep this a Chris and Trish story. Thanks for reading.

Citcat


End file.
